1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera with a shutter actuated by a piezoelectric actuating element and a flash light emitting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of shutters which are actuated by a piezoelectric element have been proposed so far, and one of such shutters is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-144726.
In order to assure stabilized actuation of a piezoelectric element which is used for actuation of a shutter, a stabilized high voltage must be applied across the piezoelectric element. To this end, it is convenient to accumulate electric charge of a sufficiently high voltage to be applied to a piezoelectric element in a separately provided charging means such as a capacitor and to supply the accumulated charge to the piezoelectric element when the piezoelectric element is to operate.
Meanwhile, a camera which is provided with a flash light emittng means such as a flash device normally includes a main capacitor for the flash light emitting means. In such a camera, the main capacitor is charged with electric charge so as to apply a stabilized high voltage to the flash light emitting means.
Thus, in a camera which includes a shutter actuated by a piezoelectric element and a flash light emitting means, a main capacitor for the flash light emitting means is used also as a capacitor for driving the piezoelectric element.
However, if the capacitor is in any case charged up to a sufficiently high voltage to drive the piezoelectric element and cause the flash light emitting means to emit light, when the flash light emitting element need not be caused to emit light, a waiting time will be interposed until photographing is enabled because photographing is enabled only after the capacitor is charged to a predetermined voltage which is excessively high for driving of the piezoelectric element but is required to cause the flash light emitting means to emit light.